Box Buddies
by drvnkrazee
Summary: It was a simple mistake they were willing to sacrifice for it. No one ever said they actually had to talk to one another, and no one said that they even had to see each other. But soon, their sport of avoidance becomes a game of sexual temptations.
1. There Must Be Some Mistake

**a/n:** A new story for a new… moment in my life! Yes, that's it. Anywho, enjoy this story. I apologize if I confuse you because I've confused myself when writing this. The point of view alternates between Inuyasha and Kagome and I absolutely hate it when authors put 'Inuyasha's POV' or 'Kagome's POV', so I won't be doing that. Again, sorry for the confusion.

**(-)**

**(-)**

xXx

**There Must Be Some Mistake**

xXx

**(-)**

**(-)**

_"There must be some mistake!"_ I had cried to the short man who stood in my doorway of my new apartment. I had just rented it out and was barely getting my things in through the door. "There _has_ to be!" It was a beautiful apartment, too; the walls were tall and made of bricks covered with vanilla-colored paint, the floors were marvelously patterned with woodened tiles that enclosed the entire base of the dwelling, and the view from the large window that met from the floor to the ceiling was incredibly breath-taking. Anyone would kill for it.

"Miss Higurashi…," he had regretfully sighed in response. I remember how he looked troubled and how he twiddled his thumbs as he repeatedly apologized to me saying that he had no idea how he could have done what he did. He constantly offered to reduce my monthly pay if I would just agree to go with his plan. I had refused each time. He then proposed to find me a new place within the apartment complex that would have me paying the same as I was at the time, but I had refused that too. It was the perfect place and I wanted it. Plus, I didn't have to bust my ass trying to pay for something this wonderful like I usually would end up doing.

But then I came up with my own solution.

"Find another place."

"For you, Miss?" he had inquired with relief heavy in his voice.

I remember how angry I felt when he asked that. "No. For the man."

**(-)**

I was extremely excited about finally moving out of my parents' house and into my own home. At last, I would be freed from the constricting binds they had wrapped me in and could now be my own man. There would be no more _'Inuyasha, clean up the kitchen'_, _'Son, stop leaving your things on the floor'_, _'Inuyasha, stop masturbating'_, or _'Boy! Quit watching those disgusting films of yours'_! I would be free to party and have the ultimate bachelor pad that I've always dreamed about. Finally, I could escape.

Unfortunately, as I was heading out the door with my things that very day, I had received a phone call on my cell from the landlord.

"Mr. Takahashi...," he had begun with remorse; I recall that I did not like where the conversation was heading because I had froze immediately. "It seems that I had accidentally rented out your apartment to another body and they have made it _very_ clear that they do not wish to leave it nor share it with a roommate."

I had dropped my bag to the ground after hearing those words.

"You… can't be serious," I had replied. "I've already placed down this month's payment for the place!" He had apologized for that several times and told me that he would, without delay, begin searching for a new home for me that would have me paying the same as the previous place. And I admit, I did think that it wouldn't be bad if he found me another place in the building to live, but then I am not what you would call an easy-flowing person; I am quite stubborn. And besides, I've already mapped out where everything would go once I got in there.

"Wait! Wait! Why do _I_ have to move out? Why doesn't that _dickhead_ move? I grabbed that place a month ago!" I had reminded him.

"Yes, Mr. Takahashi, I am aware of that, but it seems that you both _'grabbed'_ the apartment on the same day which is why I made this mistake. And trust me, I have never made this mistake before," he explained to me. I remember hearing his voice dripping with, what seemed like, worry and fear.

But I didn't care what his excuse was. I was still going to move in. I already had my key and I was heading up there just now.

"Is the guy there now? I would _love_ to have a talk with him!" I growled through the phone.

"Yes, sir. But almost all of her things are moved in now!"

"Well, you tell that guy that I am moving in and that he is just going to have to deal with tha -- Wait…. _She_?"

"Yes, sir. It's a female that has moved in," he told me.

A woman? No wonder the guy wouldn't move out.

I remember my tone changing at once from anger to boredom. "Is she old?"

"Um… _Sorry_?"

"Never mind. But you tell that _bitch_ that I'll be down there in twenty minutes or less and she'd better have her crap out of my place!"

**(-)**

I was putting my dishes into the cabinet when a knock came at the door. I was actually quite proud of myself for the day. I had my couched moved in and almost had my cable hooked up, and believe me, moving that couch upstairs was incredibly tough.

"Miss Higurashi?" came my landlord's voice before he pushed the front door open. It hadn't even been more than half an hour since the last time I saw him.

I placed the dishes down and smiled at him. "So, did he take it well? Did he agree to move?"

"Um, well, it appears that he won't take my offer. As a matter of fact, he wishes to speak with you and said he'd be here in a short matter of time."

I remember how irritated I felt and how I rolled my eyes. "Oh… geez."

"Miss – I really don't think that he'd interfere with your life that much if he was to live here. There are two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a spare room, a living room, a balcony, a kitchen! You wouldn't even see each other!" he reasoned to me.

"Yeah, but that's not the point! At last I would have my own place to stay and wouldn't have to worry about whomever the hell lived here and what kinds of messes they made!" I told him while trying to keep my voice down; I clearly remember that part seeing how hard it is for me to keep my emotions bottled. "And I just moved that damned couch up here!"

I had glanced at it, remembering specifically picking it out to match the interior of the walls.

"Miss… Please?" he had begged. I really didn't, and still don't, like turning down people so I sighed irritably.

"I guess I can talk to him."

"Oh! Thank you, Miss Higurashi!" he had cried to me.

"Yes, Mr. Myouga. But if I agree to this – this _splitting_ of the apartment – you're going to cut our rent in half, you know that, right?"

Little did I know, my life would no longer know what sweet and innocent was while living with this man.

**(-)**

**(-)**

**a/n:** I guess this is kinda like the prologue. If you hadn't noticed, it was in past tense, but the rest of the chapters will be in present. Well, tell me what you think!

Next Chapter: This Is Mine


	2. This Is Mine

a/n: Here's a little fun fact for ya; I actually got the title idea for this story from a _Spongebob _Valentine I got from mine friend in Junior High School. It had a picture of Spongebob and Patrick giggling inside a box with the words 'Box Buddies' written across the top. With that, I put those mind wheels of mine to work and thought what if the box was a room and the buddies weren't really buddies at all!

(-)

(-)

xXx

**This is Mine**

xXx

(-)

(-)

The building is an ancient piece of crap stuck in the middle of two horribly bright red and blue buildings that were slightly shorter than my apartment complex. Whatever made me pick this place is beyond me because I, personally, would have shot myself the moment those two popsicles were built. But enough about that and back to the crisis at hand.

I walked past the lobby, a small beige room with a small couch and an even smaller, hideous Persian rug beneath it, and straight to the elevators. For some reason the elevator seemed to take forever, so I took the stairs.

"Dammit," I mutter to myself. "Fucken old people… Can't do anything right around here!"

And I mean what I say! My landlord couldn't place down a single name right, the elevators are just as slow as an old granny in a Ferrari, and some old hag is living in my place, probably rubbing her liver spots all over the walls and floor!

"Ugh…" I shudder. Maybe I went too far with that.

As I pass the second floor, I start to think that I should grab the landlord so both he and I could handle this, but that jerk would probably want to fix things _peacefully_.

I keep walking.

After all, men handle things with their hands, not with their ponies and flowers! Wait. That came out wrong. I don't have a pony… Jeez. Never mind the analogy.

(-)

"Okay. So… If this red wire goes here, then… wait. No. Wait. No, I'm right. Okay, then the blue wire goes here…" I smile slightly as I plug in the cords to their proper places. Who is to say a girl can't hook up her own cable?

I sit up straight to admire my work. I sure did a lot today in here and it's not even two in the afternoon. The dishes are put away (all of them, mind you), most of the living room's furniture is in place (that includes the couch, the coffee table, and the television), and all of my clothes are stored neatly into my bedroom closet (they're just in the box, that's all). Unfortunately, there was still so much to do.

Now that I think about it, I don't understand why I needed such a big apartment with so many rooms; the landlord even admitted that he thought this place was too big for a small girl like me when I first called him.

'_Ew… the landlord.'_ I don't even want to think about him. He messed everything up for me and this person. For all I know, this other man could be some weirdo pedophile that likes to keep his own fingernail clippings in a jar! I shake my head violently. _'Ew… that's even worst! Don't think about it, Kagome!' _Sadly, I sigh and can't help but look down to the bunched up wires that lay before me.

That's when I saw it.

I snatch it up immediately and scream, "Then where does the green wire go?!"

Suddenly, a loud pounding came at the front door. I glance at the door before I glare at the wire and point at it sternly. "I'll be back for you later!"

(-)

"Note to self… Take the elevator when going to level nine!" I heave as I reach my desired floor. It's not that I was tired; it was just that I haven't exercised in a while.

I walk to my apartment door and instantly remember why I came here: to get my castle back! I pound on the door roughly. Boy, was this lady gonna get a piece of my mind! Nobody takes the Yash's apartment and gets away with it! I am a man, dammit!

A second passes by before I realize that I have a key. Well, it _was _my place, wasn't it?

I swiftly take the key out and stab it into the doorknob. I quickly push it open and it suddenly stopped moving forward. Followed by that, I hear a loud thump as something obviously hit the floor. I step in and see a girl rolling around on the floor with her hands on her head.

Wait… a girl? A young woman?

(-)

It came at me so fast, I barely knew what way was which for a second. Oh, my gosh! What just happened? My head! It's killing me!

"Ah! Crap!" I let out after my silent moment of agony. I strain to open my eyes and look in the direction of my assailant. My vision is blurred, but I can manage to see a blob of silver and white.

Oh no! Was I dying? Was this the infamous white light that everyone was warning me about?

Slowly, my sight began to come back and I realized that it was a girl with long grey hair standing in my doorway.

"Oh, geez! I am so sorry! Are you alright?" asked a deep, panicked voice.

I close my eyes painfully and just lay there for a moment. I felt her kneel next to me and began to lift my upper torso into her… strong, muscular biceps? Hold the phone. I open my eyes again and see a pair of the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen looking back into mine.

They're a golden honey with grayish brown specks splattered around the pupil and outer rims. My eyes lead me down across this chiseled face, down to soft lips, and down to the chest of a man. The next thing I notice that strikes me odd is the two cat-like ears that sat atop the head. They must be a cat-demon. However, I bring myself back to the face.

I don't understand. "You're not a girl!"

He looked back at me and said, "Gee, you can really tell, can't you?" in a tone dripping with sarcasm.

Wow… What a jerk. I mean, what does he expect people to think with those long locks of his and after hitting someone in the face with a door!

I gently push my body out of his care in order to get up on my own, but boy does my head still ache. Willingly, he lets go and begins to stand up as I do. Finally, my sight is in full effect and I begin to notice how the door is left ajar. I quickly rub the heated spot on my forehead and ask, "So Sheila, how'd you get in here?"

(-)

'_Sheila_'? Who is she calling _Sheila_? God, what a rude little bitch.

"If you must know, sweetheart, I got in here with my key; I live here!" I tell her as I raise my key to show her the proof. She stares at it for a second then brings her eyes back to mine.

"You're the guy?" she somewhat yells.

I bring my hand up to my temple. How annoying. "Let me tell you something about myself real quick: I have the most sensitive hearing and there is nothing more unattractive to me than a loud bitch who thinks she's clever, and whaddaya know, she is standing right in front of me!" I spit. Who does this chick think she is? Obviously, we had already established that I was a man! However, at that moment, it hit me. No…

"You're not the chick, are you?"

She throws her hands onto her hips and shouts, "Yes! As a matter of fact, I am the _chick_! Now get out of my apartment!"

"You're apartment?" I shout back. "Just who do you think you are?!"

"And to think," she begins to rant as she walks past me, to the kitchen, and picks up a phone, "to even _think_, that I was considering sharing _my_ place with someone with the likes of _you_!"

"Well, good! I wouldn't want to share my place with someone with the likes of you either!" I roar at her. I walk to the first box I see, pick it up, and head towards the door. As she sees me with the box, she slams the phone down.

"That's stealing, you know!"

"Nope! It's called being _renovated_!" I reply as I toss her crap into the hall. That'll show her!

"Hey, hey! What are you doing, _you psycho_! That is _mine_!" I hear as she runs past me into the hall to retrieve her belongings.

By the time she gets to it, I'm already in the doorway with another box. "No, actually. That, along with this," I indicate the box in my hand with an obviously fake smile, "belongs to me. After all, they were found in _my_ apartment!" I bellow as I toss it in to the hallway as well.

"Just what do you think you're doing?!" she screeches as she drops her box and runs in after me.

I bent down to get another box, but the next thing I know, this stupid monkey jumps on my back and starts pulling on my ears. I can't help it, but I let a yelp of pain escape my lips.

"I've always liked cats, but you're the exception, pal!" I barely hear as I struggle to get her off of me.

"Cat? What the hell are you talking about, bitch!"

(-)

I couldn't help but feel a little stupid for sitting here. It felt a bit like high school all over again; sitting in the principal's office, getting into a fight with a complete moron… At the thought of a moron, I glimpse at the stranger stationed next to me. I mentally roll my eyes. Oh yeah. This had to be high school. Even this room was positioned like a school office!

"Now… My mistake is one thing," the landlord began, "but causing a residential disturbance is another." Neither of us says a thing as he continues. "You know, it was hard to believe that a grown woman like yourself was able to throw herself atop a grown man like that."

"Woman…" I hear him scoff. What a loser! Really, was that remark necessary? Gods, just let me punch him! I just want to hit him right here and now!

"And you, sir, I just cannot believe that you would do something as immature as throw her things out into the hallway. Now, I know that this is a very special case in matter of living arrangements, but this is ridiculous!"

"May I speak?" I ask as I scoot forward in my chair. "If it helps any, he was the one that actually attacked me first… _with the door_."

"What? Oh, _come_ on! That was an accident!" the man speaks up. "You were the one who started with the name-calling!"

"Oh, please! If you hadn't hit me in the face with the door, maybe gave your self a haircut every now and then, then _maybe_ I would've thought you were a man!" I defend.

"Oh, bitch! Don't even get me started with that mustache!"

I gasp out loud and instinctively bring my hand to cover my upper lip. "_Mustache_!" Who the hell does he think he is?!

"Enough!" spoke our small landlord. "This has gone on far too long! I cannot _fathom_ that there are adults in the world that act as immaturely as the two of you do!"

I feel myself, as well as the other man, retreat back into our chairs with a bit of shame hanging over our heads.

"I know that I requested that the two of you live together just until I can find an alternate solution to the matter, but if you two can barely stand each other for several minutes, there is no way I can find another apartment in several weeks. If this is how things are going to be, then I cannot allow either of you to live here and you will have to go back to your previous homes!"

"No!" I beg, but for some reason, I wasn't the only one begging.

"We can work this out!" the man stated. "I can put up with her for a few weeks if you promise to find another place. Please!"

I look at him strangely. So this guy has a weakness: his last home.

"Do the both of you promise to keep the noise down?"

"Yes," we both respond.

"Alright." He seems satisfied with the results as he sits back in his seat. "With that said and done, let me properly introduce you then. Kagome Higurashi, this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha Fukada, this is Kagome."

(-)

_Kagome_.

It is the name of the devil, a devil in disguise as a small woman that stands at sixty-four inches with long black hair that ends at her lower back.

_Kagome_.

It is the name of an obstacle course with a mind-shattering shriek that stands in the way of me living on my own.

_Kagome_.

You may have won this round of who stays in the apartment, but I will win the war of men and get my own abode!

_Kagome_.

I will defeat you!

"Do you need some help or are you just gonna stare at me all day?" asked her voice.

Crap. She caught me staring at her! "Oh. No!" I reply and quickly move my belongings into the bedroom on the other side of the living room.

It was weird, actually; the set up was perfect. At the entrance, the (small and cramped) kitchen is to the left, a table (will eventually go) to the right, and the living room was straight ahead. Basically, I could be in all three of those areas at once just by standing at the door. Past the television and couch is a balcony that is easily seen due to the large window that is spread all across the back wall in all directions. Behind the television is a two-sided fireplace, and to the far right is the master bedroom and a spare room.

This is her side of the place.

To the left, there sits my room. I didn't get a crapper in my room and an additional room like that spoiled princess did, but I did get a bathroom in the hallway and access to the balcony from my bedroom.

I come back into the living room to repossess any bags I had left there. For some reason, she is sitting behind her television set, tangled in wires and attempting to fix it.

Women. When will they learn that there are certain jobs for only a _man_ to do?

I start to head back until I hear her call my name. I stop with annoyance in my halt and turn to face her. She looks down a bit bashfully and fiddles with the cords in front of her.

"Listen, I know we got off of the wrong foot today, and I'm sorry for attacking you like that." A moment of silence passed by as she searched for words to say and she subtly bites on her bottom lip.

I know that I find this girl annoying, but why did seeing her do that turn me on?

She looked back up. "Maybe we could become friends?" she asks hopefully.

Is she joking? That snapped me out of my trance. "Ha. Yeah right. I'm just trying to focus on not killing you tonight," I laugh. But seriously, who asks to be friends? What are we, four? I stalk back to my room chuckling at her childish generosity. I turn back around before entering my hallway. "Listen, babe, I may plan on living with you as a roommate, but I also plan on you staying as sparse and as invisible as possible until I move out, kay?" I ask with a girly tone as I bat my lashes at her. Her face changes from one of a kind nun to that of an insulted teacher. I smile. That should ruffle up her feathers a bit. "Oh, and sweetheart? Stay away from this," I motion my hands in all directions behind me and to the bag that I am holding, "because this is mine."

(-)

(-)

a/n: Ya know, this chapter was incredibly hard to write, not to mention I was totally out of my comfort zone writing this beauty in first person. Hope I didn't confuse you guys too bad!

Next chapter: It's Impossible

**drvnkrazee**


End file.
